


I Am Radioactive

by ridingintokansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingintokansas/pseuds/ridingintokansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay Ever was a normal girl- at least at first.<br/>Then she met the Winchesters.<br/>And nothing was ever the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Radioactive

Wake up, go to school, work, come home, relax, sleep, repeat. That was my life. My stupid, normal life.

Then I met those boys. Those stupid boys. And I had to go falling in love with one of them. Maybe- just maybe, if I hadn't met them I'd still be alive.

My name is Shay Ever, and this is the story of how I died.

It stated back in college. I was going to Stanford, studying Criminal Justice.One day, I was on my way to class, hugging my textbooks and notebooks in binder to my chest, trying not to lose hold of them when suddenly, I felt like I hit a brick wall. I tripped, nearly falling, but I steadied myself just in time as I watched my books go flying. "Hey watch where you're going, huh?" I whipped around, infuriated. The man who stood in front of me was tall. I mean like, moose-sized tall. "Oh God, I am so sorry!" he apologized quickly, rushing to pick up my stuff. "I-I just didn't see where I was going..." he trailed off with a bunch of other excuses and such. And no, this wasn't the one I fell in love with. After he finished picking up my stuff, he gave me a pathetic, but sort of cute, smile. "Sorry?" he asked/said. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, just be more careful." He nodded, stuffing his hands in his front pockets. "So, what class are you going to next?" I looked at my schedule. "Economics." "Oh, same." he stated as he started to walk beside me. "Mind if I walk with you there?" I shrugged. "Uh, I guess not." Now it was time to play a game of  _Is he hitting on me or is he just_ _friendly?_

After class, (in which we chatted through) the boy, who's name I've learned is Sam, walked me back to my apartment. It turned out his was just across the street, where he lived with his girlfriend, Jess.

"So, uh, see you tomorrow?" he asked doing the whole stuffing-his-hands-in-his-pockets-thing again. I nodded. "Sure." he turned to leave, then I said, "Wait." he turned, head cocked and eyebrows raised slightly, as if to say _Hm?_   "Well," I began. "It's only six-o-clock, wanna stop in for a drink?" He nodded. "Sure. Jess won't mind, she's really cool about these type of things." I nodded. "Ok, good." We trotted up the stairs to my door, where I fiddled with my keys until I finally opened the door. We walked in, the light smell of air-freshener wafted in the air as I stepped into the kitchen. "You can have a seat on the couch, if you like." I told him as I opened my fridge and bent down to gaze through the assortment of foods and drinks. Finally, I decided on two Yuengling beers, and closed the fridge before walking back out into the living room. "Hope you like Yuengling." I said as I handed him a bottle. Suddenly, the sound of barking filled the air. Sam looked confused. "What was that?" I sighed. "That would be Buddy." Before he could question it I put my beer on the table, standing and walking into another room. I rounded a corner and came to a room with a closed door. I opened it to reveal a big cage, holding my light brown pit bull, Buddy. I walked over, my fingers finding the latch of his crate and pulling it open.

He came out with a tumble, quickly standing back up to bark at me and jump up, tail wagging. (As you could probably tell by now, he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.) "Come on, Bud." I said before walking out of the room, Buddy following happily.

When we arrived back at the living room, I couldn't tell who looked more excited- the dog, or Sam.

"Whoa- you have a dog?" He asked, kneeling down on the floor to Buddy's level. I nodded. "Uh, yeah." I laughed. "This is Buddy." Sam grinned, petting the dog and letting him lick his face. "Hi, Buddy!" 

So me and Sam had a few more drinks and watched  _Ghostbusters_ just to make fun of them.

Sam laughed. "What even is that thing? A vacuum cleaner?" 

We both laughed before Sam had to go back to his apartment to study for a Physics test. 

"Alright," Sam said, standing. "I gotta run, see you tomorrow." 

I nodded. "Bye, Sammy."

He froze for a minute, his face scrunching up into a frown. 

I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Ah, nothing. you just.. reminded me of someone." he exhaled like he'd been holding his breath for the past ten minutes. "Well, uh.. see you tomorrow, I guess. Thanks for the beers." He held a bottle up to me and grinned as he slid out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this chapter's so short!! I'll try to make the next ones longer.  
> Thanks for reading~!  
> -s.j.w


End file.
